Like Mother, Like Daughter Or Not (Punto de Vista Bella y Adam)
by ludmipotter
Summary: Hay una historia increíble que estoy traduciendo llamada: Like Mother, Like Daughter Or Not. Navegando por aquí la encontré, y dado que ya tenía el permiso de traducir la otra pedí permiso a esta escritora para traducirla. ¿Que hubiera pasado si Maléfica hubiera vencido a su hija en la coronación? Mal, Carlos, Evie y Jay son tratados como el resto de prisioneros. ¿Que pasara ahora?
1. Prólogo

Hola! Volví como prometí. Quiero dejar claro algo: Esta historia no es mía, es deRavenclaw 2001, la otra es de KDanceWriteDream. La historia original es de KDanceWriteDream, esta solo es una "adaptación" desde el punto de vista de Adam Y Bella

Nada de aquí me pertenece

"No hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si cuatro corazones se ponen juntos al luchar, no hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si cuatro corazones se ponen juntos al luchar", la voz de Mal sacudió mientras miraba los idénticamente-brillantes ojos verdes de su madre. "No hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si cuatro corazones se ponen juntos al luchar". No podía hacer nada más que mirar y sentirme impotente y triste, Maléfica había lanzado un hechizo sobre el resto de nosotros, y yo estaba congelada agarrando el brazo de mi hijo. Mi marido estaba al otro lado de la escalera, y el Hada Madrina estaba entre nosotros. ¿Cómo la coronación de mi Hijo pudo ir tan mal?

La voz proveniente del Dragón/Maléfica me saco de mis pensamientos. "Tú no quieres hacer esto, Mal", dijo la voz, que parecía fuera de lugar en el dragón. "No me obligues"-canturreo con voz feliz, y me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Pude sentir mi corazón latiendo extremadamente rápido al ver esa "sonrisa"

"No hay fuerza del mal que logre ganar si cuatro corazones se ponen juntos al luchar". Mal dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos por las lágrimas. Tenía ganas de llorar. Pobre chica, ella realmente estaba en el lado del bien.

Dragón/Maléfica coloco un pie delante del otro, lo que obligo a su hija a reforzar las seguridad sobre sus amigos. Todos estaban dispuestos a intervenir si era necesario, mientras nosotros seguíamos congelados. Si logramos salir de esto, estos niños serían coronados o nombrados caballeros.

De repente la gran garra del dragón cogió a Mal por la cintura elevándola, lejos de la seguridad de sus amigos. Quería gritar, al igual que Jay, Carlos y Evie. No pude seguir viendo a Mal, pero si pude oír la amenaza de Maléfica, y Mal simplemente repetía el hechizo. Lo que pasaría estaba definitivamente determinado, nunca nadie ha podido vencer a Maléfica, nunca nadie había vencido a la Reina Del Mal . Oí el aliento del dragón escapar mientras movía bruscamente su brazo. Fue entonces cuando supe que Mal había roto la mirada, había roto el hechizo. "Te dije que no lo hicieras, Mal", dijo el dragón, y Mal comenzó a caer.

Fue el segundo peor momento de mi vida, estaba congelada por un hechizo, veía como una chica caía con rapidez desde la parte superior de la iglesia, y no era capaz de hacer nada. Solo podía imaginar cómo se sentía mi hijo, ver como la chica a la que amaba caía rápidamente hacia su perdición y no podía hacer nada. Yo conocía ese sentimiento.

"M", oí a Evie gritar, y vi como ella, seguida por Jay y Carlos corrieron hacia Mal. ¿Estás bien?- pregunto comprobando sus heridas.

"Estoy bien", Mal le aseguró. Juraría que toda la sala se tranquilizo al oír esas palabras, pero desapareció al oír la siguiente frase. "La varita… ¿Dónde esta la varita?". Mi corazón se dejo caer en mi estomago cuando oí lo siguiente.

"Buscabas esto?" Maléfica hablo. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la figura de Maléfica frente a mi marido. Mal trató de levantarse, pero se tambaleo, la caída debe haber afectado más de lo pensado. Evie le cogió la mano, y los cuatro se quedaron unidos, cuatro niños enfrentándose a la villa más malvada que ha pisado la tierra. "He esperado _años_ para este momento. Yo siempre pensé que haría esto _contigo_ , no _contra_ ti". Me gustaría haber podido ver mas, pero tuve que conformarme con mi vista periférica. Maléfica levanto sus manos por encima de su cabeza, la varita apuntando hacia la isla. Un rayo amarillo con brotes de magia al final y ecos atronadores, salían de la varita hacia la isla. Por encima de mi hombro pude ver la varita rompiendo lentamente la barrera que cubría la isla. Me sentí aterrorizada.

Finalmente, Maléfica se giró hacia los habitantes de Auradon, "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!", el hechizo sonaba fuera de lugar en su malvada voz. Tras esas tres palabras que comunicaban el final del hechizo, la vida volvió a la sala. La gente, con miedo reflejado en sus ojos, se pegaban a las paredes, todos tratando de esconderse de la villana frente a ellos. Tan pronto como somos liberados, Ben saca sus brazos de mis manos y la agarra en su lugar. Mi esposo me abrazo con fuerza, y yo a él, entonces él se coloca delante del Hada Madrina junto con nosotros, entonces Maléfica hablo:

Oh! Silencio!"- los gritos de Maléfica resonaron una vez mas en la gran sala. "A partir de ahora", empezó caminando por círculos frente a Adam, El Hada Madrina, Ben y yo. Medi cuenta de que Ben quería ir con Mal, sin embargo se quedo conmigo, agarrando mi manao con nerviosismo. " _Yo_ soy _vuestra_ reina. A partir de ahora _Todos_ se inclinan hacia _mi._ No habrá magia, a excepción de la mía. Y todos vosotros sois mis prisioneros"

Las lágrimas corrían sobre mi cara, al igual que las de Mal y Evie. _"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_

Hola! Volví como os prometí con la "segunda parte" de la historia que estoy traduciendo. Por si no habéis leído la parte de arriba, la película es de Disney, la trama de la "primera parte" de esta historia es de KDanceWriteDream y, esta historia desde el punto de vista de Bella y Adam es de Ravenclaw 2001.

Como dije en la otra historia, las actualizaciones serán semanales, cada lunes o miércoles.

Nos leemos la próxima semana! -.-

Atte:ludmipotter


	2. De Ruecas y Crímenes

Disclaimer: _Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Melissa de La Cruz, la película de Disney y la historia de KDanceWriteDream_

* * *

Maléfica tocó su cetro en la escalera de mármol tres veces, el sonido reverberando a través de la iglesia. En unos momentos, rastros de color rojo, amarillo, y azul entraron por las ventanas, tres personas que aparecieron junto a ella en cuanto aterrizaron: La Reina Malvada, Cruella De Vil y Jafar. Jadeé silenciosamente; Tenía miedo de esos villanos, pero no quería llamar la atención sobre mi familia.

"Bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo hogar, villanos", les dijo, recibiendo una risa de su "grupo" en respuesta. Nadie había hecho o dicho nada desde que Maléfica se declaró a si misma reina. Todos nos quedamos allí, aterrorizados de lo que estaba por pasar. "Ahora, ¿Dónde debemos empezar? Con la repugnante gente a la que llamábamos nuestros hijos, o a los llamados héroes de pie delante de nosotros?". En silencio, esperaba que dejaran a nuestros hijos a un lado y nos eligieran a nosotros en lugar de a ellos.

La multitud se volvió para mirar a los niños de los villanos. Me di cuenta de que mi familia, por lo menos, estaban sorprendidos de que los niños estaban objetivos ahora que los villanos tenían la varita.

"Parece que tenías razón, Mal, estamos fastidiados". Escuche a Carlos intentando susurrar. Alguien, si logramos superar esto, tendría que enseñar al niño a susurrar correctamente. Sin embargo, no apartaba sus ojos de sus padres.

"¡Guardias!", grito Maléfica, llamando a los guardias de pie, vestidos con los colores del reino, azul y amarillo. Me sorprendió como los seis hombres se apresuraron a ceder a la persona que los convocó, cambiar de bando tan rápidamente. Por otra parte, probablemente estaban asustados de que si no la obedecían, iban a perder sus vidas. Yo lo estaba, y a juzgar por la fuerza con la que Ben me apretaba la mano, el también. Trate de apretársela de vuelta, y le di lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero sentí como si estuviera tratando de convencerme a mí misma tanto como mi hijo.

La voz de Maléfica me sacó de mis pensamientos. "Quiero que todas las habitaciones de este internado estén vacías, excepto el colchón. Nada más. Traednos las pertenencias a nosotros." Después de otro arco, los guardias abandonan la iglesia para realizar su tarea asignada. Me pregunté qué harían con todas las pertenencias de los estudiantes. Muchos de los estudiantes habían llevado objetos personales para que su dormitorio se sienta más como en casa, y yo sabía que algunos se entristecerían por la pérdida de sus objetos.

"¿Que hacemos ahora?". Preguntó Jafar a las mujeres, obviamente tratando de evitar que les escucháramos.

"¡Quiero que traigan mi rueca de dónde ha estado guardada!" Escupió Maléfica. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y más rápido en mi pecho, me sorprendió que nadie lo escuchara. Un movimiento a mi derecha me llamó la atención, y vi al Hada Madrina vacilante a dar un paso hacia delante. Quería gritarle _"¿Que estás haciendo? ¡Ella te herirá!"_

"E-es dema-demasiado vi-viejo, no-no trabajara", tartamudeó nerviosamente, y como Maléfica se giró hacia nosotras, sabía que algo malo pasaría

Con un gesto de su propia varita, El Hada Madrina fue arrojada hacia atrás en los escalones posteriores, un grito de dolor salió de su boca. Di un gritó ahogado y traté de correr hacia ella, pero Ben mantuvo una fuerte influencia en mi mano y Adam envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, así que no podía ir a ninguna parte. "Solo vas a causar más problemas". La voz de cargada de dolor por parte de mi marido me devolvieron de vuelta al mundo. Me di la vuelta y mire a los villanos, que sonreían ante el horrible acto, y luego a sus hijos, que se veían demacrados. Mal tenía su mano sobre su boca, y su cara apoyada en el hombro de Jay, encogiéndose. Yo sabía que no podía soportar ver eso.

"Pensé haberos dicho que obedecierais¡ MIS COMANDAS!¡ Alguien que vaya a por mí rueca, YA!, Maléfica gritó. Un grupo de personas de la parte posterior corrieron hacia el museo para recuperar el objeto, con el fin de complacer a su _Nueva Reina. Nuestra Nueva Reina._ "Vamos a interrogaros a cada uno de vosotros, si os encontramos culpables seréis sentenciados a muerte". Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Yo ya sabía a quienes condenarían a muerte.

"O! Esa es una buena idea". Exclamó la Reina Malvada, congratulando a Maléfica. Negué con la cabeza, ¿Cómo alguien puede pensar que eso estaba bien?

Una voz pequeña y tímida vino de entre la multitud, cerca de dónde estábamos. "¡Habla Quienquiera que seas!"Maléfica gritó, dirigiéndose hacia la voz.

Fuera de la multitud llegó una persona en un vestido rosa brillante. Audrey. Adam y yo compartimos una mirada de preocupación. Esto no iba a ser bueno, "¿Qué tipo de delitos?"- preguntó tímidamente.

Maléfica dio un paso hacia delante, "¿Te he conocido antes?". Ella se acercó más y más a la niña, antes de usar su mano para girar la cabeza de Audrey, para conseguir una mirada más cercana a ella. "Espera un segundo… Tu madre es Aurora, ¿No?. Maléfica preguntó con una sonrisa abriéndose paso por su cara.

"Yy…. No, no lo es" _No Audrey. Mentir solo lo hará peor_

Una mano cruzó la cara de Audrey, haciendo que mi familia y yo saltáramos. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la niña, mientras Maléfica decía, "No me mientas"

Una huella de mano roja empezó a ser visible en la mejilla de la chica. "Si, si lo es" _Pobre Chica_

"Bueno, entonces. Me preguntaste que crímenes contaría como una sentencia de muerte" Maléfica dijo, mientras se acercaba lentamente, cara a cara con Audrey. "Digamos que tus padres cometieron esos crímenes". Suspire por lo que se siente como la millonésima vez hoy, Audrey comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mientras alguien la tiraba de nuevo hacia la multitud. "¡Dejadme deciros algo gente! Hemos esperado _años_ para conseguir nuestra venganza. Y ahora, ese día ha llegado"

Apreté mi agarre en el brazo de mi marido y de la mano de mi hijo mientras yo miraba a los niños de los villanos. Jay y Carlos parecía que estaban en cualquier sitio menos en la iglesia. Evie estaba mirando discretamente a su madre con el miedo escrito en su rostro, la pobre muchacha. Me sentí muy mal. Ningún niño debería tener miedo a sus padres. Mal se veía derrotada. Mi corazón se hundió miserablemente. Si Mal había abandonado, entonces no había esperanza.

Mis pensamientos fueron de nuevo rotos cuando las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, y las personas que fueron por la Rueca, volvieron. "Ah, ja ja!" Maléfica cacareo, sosteniendo sus brazos como si saludara a un viejo amigo. Las caras en la audiencia reflejaban aún más miedo. Adam nos empujó a Ben y a mí a un lado mientras los hombres colocaban la Rueca donde la hermosa campana de vidrio que una vez colocaba una hermosa roja, símbolo de nuestro amor, ahora estaba rota en mil pedazos. Casi lloro.

"¿Deberíamos dar estos interrogatorios por comenzado?" Maléfica preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Excelente, quién va primero?" La multitud comenzó a dar marcha atrás, empujándose unos a otro y tratando de evadir su destino. Mi familia, también retrocedió unos pasos. Jafar había arrancado cuatro sillas de la terraza y las puso delante de la Rueca de hilado, cada villano tomando asiento en una, Maléfica se volvió hacia nosotros, y tire de mi hijo más cerca de mí, como él me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me dio un apretón tranquilizador.

"Chico enamorado, ¿Qué tal tú?", ella dijo, moviendo su dedo hacia mi hijo. Ben me soltó, y las lágrimas en mis se derramaron mientras veía a mi precioso hijo caminar hacia Reina Del Mal. Adam envolvió una vez más sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y en voz baja empezó a sollozar. Eche un vistazo a Mal, y vi que estaba casi tan afligida como yo. Evie le frotaba el hombro con dulzura, y Mal estaba frotando la parte de inferior del dedo que tenía, antes de su madre lo tomara, el anillo de Ben. Nos miró a mi marido y a mí, le di un pequeña sonrisa triste, que regresó antes de que ambos diéramos de nuevo nuestra atención a Ben.

"Por favor, indica tu nombre completo", la Reina Malvada Solicitó, aunque estaba segura de que ella ya lo sabía.

"Benjamin", respondió con confianza. Mi sollozo estaba atrapado en mi garganta, y yo seguía en silencio

"Y tus padres son….", continuó

"Reina Bella y Rey Be-… Adam", Ben respondió, y los brazos de mi marido se apretaron alrededor de mi, al mismo tiempo en el que Maléfica apuñalo el suelo con su cetr, sorprendiendo a todos en la iglesia.

"¡Equivocado!"exclamó. Miré a mi marido, que sólo se encogió de hombros. "Nadie más tienen ningún estatus Real! NADIE!" Bella y Bestia será suficiente". Me di cuenta de que ella cambió la frase de Ben de 'Bella y Adam' a 'Bella y Bestia'. Me irritó un poco, como si ella estuviera insultando a mi marido. Acerque su brazo aún más, teniendo sus brazos a mí alrededor y sosteniendo sus manos mientras veíamos a nuestro hijo enderezar su chaqueta y decir una vez más: "Mis padres son Bella y Bestia".

Maléfica, satisfecha con la respuesta, se comunico con el resto de villanos a través de miradas y cejas levantadas. No dijeron ni una palabra entre ellos. Me preocupó que estaban decidiendo. Por último, Maléfica se volvió hacia Ben. "Vosotros sois la razón por la que estamos aquí, Benjamin", admitió, echándole un vistazo de pies a cabeza. Yo contuve la respiración y escuche a mi esposo hacer lo mismo. "Supongo que lo encerraremos en lugar de darle la pena de muerte". Ella dijo, a pesar de que era algo malo, deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, mi hijo estaba a salvo. Por ahora, al menos. Ben nos miró y nos dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras los guardas que una vez se inclinaron ante el, ahora se lo llevaban de mala gana a su nuevo Dormitorio-Celda. Adam, una vez más puso sus brazos sobre mí y beso la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras nos permitimos un momento de alivio. El momento fue roto por la siguiente voz.

"Ahora, ¿Qué tal si seguimos con la _Bella_ Durmiente?". Una sonrisa maliciosa estalló en el rostro de Maléfica, mientras Aurora y Felipe salían de entre la multitud . Las manos de Aurora temblaban por sus costados. Mire a Audrey y a la Reina Leah. Ambas abrazadas, con miedo de perder a una madre, padre, hija e hijo.

Cuando los dos estaban de pie delante de la madre Mal, ni siquiera hizo preguntas, "La muerte por rueca. Te atraparé ahora y por siempre. Para el próximo Sábado tú y tu perfecto príncipe se habrán ido. ¡Llevároslos lejos!" Mientras Aurora y su esposo fueron arrestados, Audrey y La Reina Leah, ambas comenzaban a llorar.

Audrey se dejó caer al suelo, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos, Maléfica miraba, sonriendo maliciosamente. Yo estaba en shock. ¿Cómo alguien podía pensar que algo tan malvado estaba bien?

La lista siguió y siguió, algunos estaban condenados a muerte, como Blancanieves, la princesa Jasmine y Aladdin , otros fueron enviados a reclusión, como Doug, el hijo de Mudito, Audrey y Chad. Finalmente, sin embargo, como estaban en el centro de la sala, y nosotros éramos los dos únicos que quedaban, los villanos llamarón a Evie, Jay, Carlos y Mal . Agarre el brazo de mi marido con fuerza, esperando, más allá de la esperanza, que estos niños también se salven. Sus pasos hacían eco en la enorme iglesia casi vacía.

"¡Mirar a quién tenemos aquí, a los traidores!". Maléfica les grita. Ninguna de sus caras mostraban emociones, me pregunte como se sentían. "¡Oh, cómo me gustaría estallar las cabezas de todos y cada uno de ustedes!"

Me quede muy sorprendida, supongo que es verdad, los susurros que oía de los estudiantes de la Preparatoria de Auradon. Los Villanos realmente no se preocupan por sus hijos… No. No había manera de que me creyera eso. "¡Seguramente no podéis mandar a vuestros propios hijos a la muerte!". Exclamé en estado de shock, luchando contra la retención que mi marido ponía sobre mi cintura, mientras trataba de defender a los niños. Maléfica me miró, entrecerrando los ojos y tomando un extraño brillo verde en sus ojos. Dejé de luchar en los brazos de Adam, atrapada en su mirada.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta de nuevo a los niños frente a ella, y mientras nadie nos prestaba atención, Adam me susurro : "No digas nada más, eso podría haber ido realmente mal". Yo lo mire y asentía, sabiendo que no debería haber hablado fuera de turno. Pero yo no podía dejar que los propios padres de los niños los mandaran a la muerte. Adam me abrazó y volvimos a prestar atención al acontecimiento frente a nosotros.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Maléfica movió sus manos hacia los guardas. "Prisión", dijo simplemente, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a sus hijos. Los guardas los agarraron, no tan delicados como con los príncipes y princesas. "¿Juntos?" cuestionaron

"No me importa, no quiero verlos otra vez hasta que vuelvan a sus cabales". Una vez más, no podía creer como se trataba a estos niños. A medida que fueron sacados de la sala, los cuatro villanos se levantaron y situaron frente a Adam y yo.

"Absolutamente encantador verlos de nuevo, Bestia, Bella", dijo Maléfica, y los cuatros rieron, mientras los mirábamos cansados."Creo que vosotros ya sabéis vuestro castigo"

"Estoy segura de que si, pero deberías decirlo, para hacerlo oficial, Maléfica", dijo Cruella, con la Reina malvada y Jafar asintiendo

"Oh, esta bien", dijo Maléfica. Sonaba como si fuera algo malo, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que iba a disfrutar de ello. "Bestia, se te condena a muerte con la rueca. Tu también, Bella". Los villanos se rieron, y aunque sabía que iba pasar, escucharlo en voz alta, fue un golpe de sorpresa y angustia. Pero me negué a dejar que mis lágrimas cayeran frente a ellos.

"Oh, hay una cosa más que necesito para hacerme la Reina Oficial de Auradon", dijo Maléfica. Ella se adelantó y cogió mi corona en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"Oh no, no lo harás", Adam dijo empujando a Maléfica lejos de mí. Antes de que pudiera alejarla, ella empujo su cetro hacia adelante, y Adam salió volando a la pared tras nosotros.

"Adam!" Lloré, comenzando a correr hacia él, pero Jafar cogió mi brazo y dejo a Maléfica tomar mi corona antes de irme. Corrí hacia mi marido, perdiendo uno de mis tacones de cristal en las escaleras (Adam me los dio en nuestro vigésimo aniversario de boda y era la primer vez que los usaba). Me arrodille a donde él estaba sentado. Agarré sus gafas del suelo y se las coloque de nuevo en su rostro. Como yo le ayuda a levantarse, incluso con la garantía de que estaba bien, Maléfica cogió mi tacón de la tarima.

"Bueno, ¿no eres una cenicienta moderna?" se burló, sosteniendo el zapato con un dedo. "Aunque, si estoy en lo correcto - villanos corregirme- la última Cyndy no huyó de su príncipe?". Los villanos se carcajearon fuertemente, a la vez que Maléfica ordenaba a los guardias que nos llevara a una celda-dormitorio. Al salir, escoltados por la guardias, pero no agarrados por ellos. Pude distinguir el sonido de cristales rotos contra el mármol. Fue solo entonces cuando finalmente dejé que todas mis lágrimas salieran. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer. No había esperanza.

* * *

Hola! Volví, lo se tarde, pero como aclare Fanfiction no me dejaba subir capítulos con mas de 1500 palabras. Lo han solucionado…. A medias. Aún no me deja subir ni de la otra ni de la de Percy Jackson. Pero mientras lo soluciono disfrutar de este Capítulo

Atte: ludmipotter


	3. Ausencia de Amor

**Disclaimer: Nada de aquí me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Melissa De La Cruz y a Disney, la trama de la historia a KDanceWriteDream, yo solo la traduzco.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _P.O.V Bella_

Los guardias nos llevaron hasta la gran escalera de La Preparatoria Auradon, las paredes ya estaban siendo despojadas de sus banderines, y de las banderas azules y amarillas. Casi no reconocía el lugar. Las pizarras que colgaban de las puertas de los dormitorios, habían sido despejadas de el símbolo artístico que simbolizaba a quién pertenecía cada habitación, y había sido reemplazado por un nombre o dos escritos en rotulador negro.

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo con puertas cerradas, vi algunos nombres que reconocí, y otros que no. Había habitaciones que albergaban dos personas, otras solo una. Tenía la esperanza de que estaría con Adam, no sola. Estaba segura de que me volvería loca si tuviera que permanecer encerrada en una habitación, totalmente sola por una semana. Me sentí horrible por los niños que lo harían.

Mientras estaba envuelta en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que estábamos casi al final del pasillo. Oí un jadeo proveniente de Adam, y él me agarro el brazo, provocando que me detuviera. Me volví hacia donde señalaba, y me quedé sin aliento mientras las lágrimas una vez más brotaron de mis ojos. El cartel en la puerta de enfrente decía "Benjamin y Douglas". Mi bebé estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta. Miré a Adam, quien negó con la cabeza, pero tenía que hacerlo. Relaje mi brazo, haciéndole creer que todo estaba bien, y me soltara. Fue entonces cuando corrí hacia la puerta.

"¡Ben!" Grité, golpeando la puerta tan fuerte como pude. Oí su preciosa voz desde dentro de la habitación, y en medio segundo él estaba en el otro lado, golpeando y gritando. "¡Mamá!? ¡Mamá, papá! ¿Podéis oírme?"

Tan pronto como corrí, escuche a los guardias correr tras de mí. Tenía que ser rápida. "¡Ben, estamos bien! ¡Por favor, manteneros fuera de problemas! ¡Te amamos mucho!" Eso fue todo lo que pude oír antes de que los guardias me agarraran por detrás y me tiraran lejos de la puerta. Oí a Ben responderme, "'¡También los amo!¡ Recuerden eso!"

El guardia, literalmente, me arrastró de nuevo dónde Adam y el otro guardia estaba , discutiendo entre sí. Cuando Adam vio al otro guardia con sus manos sobre mí, lo empujo lejos de mí con suavidad, pero aún así con fuerza, me empujo detrás de él. "No la vuelvas a agarrar de esa manera", gruño casi de forma bestial, una vez más.

"No lo tendría que haber hecho si ella no hubiera corrido como una lunática", respondió airosamente el guardia al que Adam empujo.

"¡Esa es la habitación de nuestro hijo! ¿No esperas que ella, siendo la madre que es, no vaya con él?", Adam casi gritó. Salí detrás de él y di un paso hacia los hombres furiosos.

"¡Chicos!" Grité, los dos pararon. Me volví primero hacia el guardia. "Mi marido tiene todo el derecho de dar la cara por mí. Él tiene toda la razón , no tendrías que haberme agarrado de esa forma tan ruda. ¿Usted cree sinceramente que yo hubiera sido capaz de dar la batalla que usted ha perdido?". El guardia tenía la buena voluntad de mirarme avergonzado, y me volví a mi marido. "Y tú. Agradezco que me defiendas, y ,me encanta tu naturaleza protectora, pero no había necesidad de empujarlo. No me hizo daño, estoy completamente bien". Adam miró al suelo, moviendo la cabeza. Lo abracé, y él me lo de lo devolvió con delicadeza. El guardia que estuvo discutiendo con nosotros nos dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

"Debemos llevarlos a su celda, dijo ásperamente, nos separamos pero seguíamos con las manos tomadas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que dijo _su_ celda, no _sus_ celdas. Me gustaría poder quedarme con Adam. Esta increíblemente feliz, a pesar de que los dos estábamos a poco de la muerte. Seguimos caminando sin más incidentes, aunque tuve que quitarme mi zapato de cristal cuando comenzamos a caminar por los pisos de la torre más alta de La Preparatoria Auradon. Me di cuenta de que este era el lugar donde nos encerraban a todos los 'Delincuentes', hasta que Maléfica decidiera que era hora de deshacerse de nosotros. Cuando los guardias nos dejaron en una habitación de la residencia y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, me acerqué y senté en el colchón. Enterré mi cabeza en mis manos, dejando mis lágrimas salir.

Adam se sentó a mi lado, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas. Yo entrelacé nuestros dedos mientras mi otra mano encontró su camino para descansar sobre su pecho. Me hacia él, llorando, mi corazón esta sumido en la desesperanza. Nos íbamos a morir pronto, muy pronto, Ben no tendría padres por mucho más tiempo. Él sería huérfano, y dejaríamos a la cosa que mas habíamos amado más que el uno al otro, solo en este mundo cruel. Estos pensamientos me hicieron sollozar y llorar aún más, llore hasta quedarme dormida en los brazos de Adam mientras él se aferro a mí, dándome fuerza.

* * *

 _P.O.V Adam_

Sostuve a mi esposa hasta con fuerza mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Yo estaba preocupado por ella. Los dos enfrentaríamos la muerte en poco tiempo, y ella tendría que ver cómo me mataban para luego ser ella también ejecutada. Sería un día frío en el infierno antes de ver a mi Bella morir, sobre todo a manos de esa bruja de Maléfica. Y luego estaba el asunto de nuestro hijo.

Amaba a Ben incluso más de lo que amaba a mi esposa. No había pensado que era posible, en un primer momento, amar alguien más que a mi querida Bella. Pero la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ese pequeño bebé llorando, el cual había tardado tres horas en nacer, lo supe. El había robado mi corazón. No había manera de que yo dejara que él nos viera morir. Yo iba a dejar a mi hijo sin nadie en el mundo. Quiero decir, él tenía a Mal, pero la madre de la chica la estaba tratando incluso peor que a Ben. Dudaba que fueran a estar juntos ahora, y si morimos, Ben sería huérfano, sin familia o amor en absoluto. Yo no dejaría que eso sucediese.

Puse a mi esposa suavemente sobre el colchón, tratando de no despertarla. Cuando estaba seguro de que no iba a despertar, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por la longitud de la habitación. Trataba de pensar maneras de arreglar las cosas, o por lo menos, salvar a Ben y a Bella. Si debía prescindir de mi vida, por lo menos estaría seguro de que ellos estaban a salvo.

Mi ritmo fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Rápidamente me asegure de que mi esposa no se había despertado, conteste silenciosamente. "Pase"

Dos guardias entraron a la habitación. Uno se quedo junto a la puerta, y el otro se acercó a mí, sosteniendo una caja. Pude ver coronas y joyas en ella. "Cualquier objeto de valor personal debe ponerse aquí. Eso incluye collares, joyas, cinturones, cualquier tipo de oro, plata o bronce. Dispositivos mágicos, productos de belleza, cosas por el estilo." Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de Bella. "Despiértala, necesitamos sus cosas también", ordenó. Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a durmiente esposa.

"Bella, querida, Despierta, los guardias están de vuelta", dije en voz baja, sacudiendo su hombro suavemente. Sus ojos, rojos y hinchados de tanto llorar, se agitaron lentamente, y le ofrecí mi mano mientras se levantaba. Caminamos hacia el guardia con la caja, y nos explicó lo que necesitaba una vez más. Me quite los gemelos de oro, y la pulsera de plata que Ben me dio una vez para El Día Del Padre. Yo suavemente los puse en la caja y me volví hacia mi esposa. Se quitó los pendientes que llevaba, los que su madre le había dado cuando era una niña, y su collar, un regalo de su padre por su decimosexto cumpleaños. Yo le ayudé a quitarse el cinturón de oro que llevaba puesto con el vestido, y lo pusimos todo en la caja. Aún así el guardia se quedó expectante.

"Le hemos dado todo", le dije, sosteniendo su pequeña mano entre mi enorme mano.

"Sus anillos están hechos de oro" dijo el guardia, señalando nuestras manos unidas. Bella se quedó sin aliento, y yo abrí mis ojos.

"¿Qué haría Maléfica con nuestras alianzas de boda?". Le pregunté agresivamente. El guardia retrocedió un paso antes de contestar.

"No tengo la menor idea, pero su alteza nos ha enviado alrededor para recoger todas las cosas de valor y los anillos lo son", respondió con sinceridad

"Bueno, podéis decirle a Maléfica que si quiere estos anillos, tendrá que sacárnoslos de los dedos ellas misma", dijo mi esposa desafiante, provocando que los guardias retrocedieran aún más.

"Bien entonces. Pero no se sorprendan cuando ella aparezca por la puerta exigiendo los anillos", dijo lacónicamente. Entonces él, y el otro guardia izquierdo salieron por la puerta cerrándola con brusquedad. Bella se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos abiertos por el miedo. Yo no la había visto así desde la noche en la que Gastón casi nos mata a los dos, y mi odio por Maléfica, si era posible, creció aún más.

"Adam, ¿y si daña a Ben? ¿Y si hace daño a nuestro hijo y no estamos allí para ayudarle?", dijo entre lágrimas, sabía que hablaba de nuestras inminentes ejecuciones. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, ella lloraba en silencio sobre mi camisa (N/A He escrito esta parte con un programa en la tele en el que decía "Quítate la camiseta, quiero ver torso"…. Ok… ), otra vez, a pesar de que sus sollozos esta ocasión eran más calmados-. No me molestó que llorara tanto, si pudiera, yo también me uniría. Pero tenía que mantenerme fuerte. Tuve que darle a Bella algo a lo que aferrarse.

"No lo sé Bella, simplemente no lo sé", le dije, me dolía decir esas palabras en voz alta. Quería tener un plan, lo deseaba casi de una manera malsana, pero algo, seguramente las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos, me impedía pensar en una solución a esta situación. Maléfica no quiso escuchar a la mendicidad, sobre todo si esa mendicidad me estaba preguntando sobre separar mi familia. De hecho, sería posible que decidiera matar a Ben, así que sabía que eso estaba fuera de la cuestión.

De repente, una nube de humo verde se formo en medio de la habitación, justo a nuestro lado. Empujé a Bella detrás de mí, mientras esperábamos que esa extraña nube se aclarara. Cuando lo hizo descubrimos una risa, antes de ver a la bruja a la que pertenecía.

"Bueno, ahora. Cuando mis guardas me dijeron que os negabais a darles los anillos, simplemente tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos", dijo Maléfica, mirando nuestras manos izquierdas. Ella se movió hacia delante, pero antes de que pudiera bloquear a Bella, ella golpeó su cetro en el suelo. Nos había congelado, una vez más, como había hecho en la coronación. Ella había estado tan cerca de Bella entonces, aunque en realidad tocó a Ben, pero esta vez, Ben se había ido y Bella no estaba congelada. Estaba a escasos pasos de mí, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía alcanzarla.

"No esta vez, Bestia", Maléfica río, tomando y examinando mi anillo de boda. "Debo admitir que se ven hermosamente malvados". Ella se movió hacia Bella, que retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Sin embargo tenía su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda.

"Dámelo, Bella. Lance a tu esposo contra la pared antes, no me des una excusa para lanzarte a ti también", dijo Maléfica, sosteniendo su meno expectante. Por primera vez en mi vida, me hubiera gustado que mi esposa no fuera tan tozuda como de costumbre y le diera el anillo, pero fue en vano.

"Está bien, preguntaste por él, así que aquí está", Bella respondió, golpeando a Maléfica en la espinilla y lanzándola lejos. Corrió por la habitación hasta la puerta y trató de tirar de la manija, pero todavía estaba cerrada. _Las ventanas Bella. ¡Vete por las ventanas!_ Me dije a mí mismo, instándola sucesivamente. Ella debe haber estado pensando lo mismo, porque como Maléfica comenzaba a levantarse del lugar donde había caído, Bella intento abrirlas. Pero también estaban cerradas. Estaba atrapada

"Oh, Bella. Te dije que no me dieras una excusa para hacerlo", dijo Maléfica. Luego empujó su cetro hacia delante, mientras Bella trató de correr hacia la puerta y, de la misma manera que hizo en la iglesia, Bella voló hacia la pared detrás de ella, golpeando su cabeza con un ruido sordo. Ella cayó al suelo inconsciente, y Maléfica se agachó y tomo el anillo de bodas de Bella de su dedo. A continuación, se dirigió de nuevo a mí, tomo la mía, y me miró a los ojos, entonces dijo, "Las ejecuciones serán el sábado a las 10:00 a.m., Bestia, tú serás el primero, y después tu preciosa Bella. Ah, y deberías ir a comprobar como esta, se golpeó la cabeza de una manera muy ruda". Luego se rió una vez más, y despareció con otra nube verde. Tan pronto como se disipó, fui liberado de mi hechizo, y corrí hacia donde se encontraba mi esposa, todavía inconsciente, yacía en el suelo. Acuné su cabeza en mis manos , y por primera vez desde que Maléfica apareció en la coronación, hace unas horas, dejé que todas mis lágrimas se derramaran. ¿Cómo íbamos a salir de esto?

* * *

Hola! Volví, lo sé, muy pero que MUY tarde, pero estoy en el último año de la E.S.O, exámenes, exámenes y por supuesto exámenes! Esas 3 cosas me han quitado todo mi tiempo. Además de que fui a una especie de cross, tuve que correr 1700 m, y allí me fracture el hombro, por lo que podréis imaginar cómo ha dolido escribir este capítulo, además para vuestra gran suerte estos capítulos son largos, 2407 palabras en este cap, pobre Bella :( . Pero bueno, ya que solo me quedan 4 exámenes y si me comporto "bien", solo 2 semanas más con el cabestrillo. Espero poder subir el capítulo de la otra historia el jueves, espero. Bueno, no quiero quitaros mas de vuestro valioso tiempo, así que, Adiós!"

atte:ludmipotter


	4. Despertares y Asambleas

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Melissa De La Cruz (aunque secretamente deseo que sean míos ;), la película le pertenece a Disney, la trama del fic a KDanceWriteDream, y la "edición" de la historia de Adam y Bella le pertenece a Ravenclaw2001. Disfrutar del capítulo!

* * *

( _P.O.V Adam)_

Cogí suavemente a mi esposa y la lleve hacia el colchón. Mientras la coloqué, esperé alguna reacción de parte suya, que entrecerrara los ojos, o al menos un pequeño gemido de parte suya, algo que me mostrara que estaba bien. Pero no pasaba nada. Me preocupé. Yo estuve bien cuando Maléfica me tiró contra la pared, pero Bella era más frágil de lo que quería aparentar, y las pared contra la que yo fui golpeado no estaba hecha de piedra. Yo no sabía si iba a estar bien.

Me acerqué a la ventana para ver el tiempo. El sol brillaba, casi burlándose de nosotros. Tenía la esperanza de que lloviera, así podría tener algo que colocar en la frente de Bella. Tal vez el solo _si_ se burla de nosotros. Caminé alrededor de la habitación con desesperanza, lanzándole miradas a mi esposa, con la esperanza de que despertara. Por último, cuando no se me ocurrió nada más que hacer, me acerqué a ella y le sostuve la cabeza entre mis manos mientras oraba al Hada Madrina (no a la verdadera), que mi hermosa, benevolente Bella se despertara con nada más que una pequeña protuberancia y un dolor de cabeza. Rece tan fuerte como pude. Lo poco que sabía era que, de alguna manera, mi hijo también lo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

 _P.O.V Ben_

Cuando oí a mi madre gritando fuera de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Doug, no me importó en lo más mínimo que Doug me dijera que no lo hiciera, que no siguiera mis instintos y esperanza por ver a mis padres. Tenía que hacerlo, _debía_ hacerlo. Me quedé con ellos, los pocos segundos que pude escuchar a mis padres, les grite que los amaba hasta que deje de oír la dulce y desesperada voz de mi madre. Me senté en el colchón junto a Doug.

"Siento mucho que no hayas podido verlos, Ben", dijo en tono de disculpa, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro. Me encogí de hombros .

"Está bien, no puedo quejarme. Por lo menos puedo escucharlos. Tú no recibiste nada. _Yo_ soy el que lo siente por ti", le conteste, mirándole con tristeza. Él se encogió de hombros, de la misma manera en la que yo lo hice.

"Si, pero mi padre, por lo que sé, _aún_ no se ha encontrado con la madre de Evie" Él apoyo su mano en su barbilla, apoyando su codo en la rodilla.

"Sólo deseo saber cuál es el castigo que mis padres recibirán" , le dije. Tenía la esperanza, contra toda la esperanza, de que se habían librado de la pena de muerte, pero mis pensamientos necesitaban ser confirmados. Justo cuando estaba pensando en ello, como si mis pensamientos fueran unas señales, de repente una nube de humo verde apareció de la nada, en medio de la habitación. Doug y yo nos pusimos de pie, esperando a que aquella nube desapareciera. Cuando lo hizo, nos quedamos mirando a la Señora del Mal, Maléfica. Ambos retrocedimos un poco mientras hablaba.

"Hola, chicos. Me han llegado noticias para ustedes dos. Voy a empezar contigo, Douglas, ya que tus noticias son cortas", dijo, riendo un poco. Doug se acercó un poco, y saco un poco de pecho, para verse mas intimidante, supongo

"Que es" preguntó, no me di cuenta si Maléfica lo había notado, pero su voz estaba tambaleando. Él estaba asustado, y yo también. Me acerqué a él.

"Tu padre y tíos han sido encontrados por la Reina Malvada. No se les ha dictaminado la pena de muerte, pero, nos servirán para siempre, cumplirán cada deseo y comando que nosotros le daremos. Además, ellos verán muy de cerca la ejecutación de Blancanieves", dijo Maléfica. Sonaba decepcionada, como si eso no fuera un castigo suficiente. Me di cuenta, a pesar del castigo hacia su familia, que Doug saltaba de felicidad en su interior. Lo note en sus ojos. Por un momento, ignoré el hecho de que Maléfica estaba frente a nosotros, y le di una palmada en el hombro.

"Felicidades, Doug", dije sonriéndole. El me devolvió la sonrisa mientras daba un paso atrás

"No celebres todavía, Benjamin. Tengo una mala noticia para ti".-me dijo Maléfica, mientras perdido su sonrisa, y yo la mía. "Supongo que en lugar de explicártelo, te lo mostrare". Maléfica arremolino su mano en un gran círculo, se quedo sin aliento y se adelantó aún más como una imagen de mi padres, como si fuera una visión. "Es de aquí de donde vengo", explicó

Vi como mis padres fueron abordados en la sala donde se suponía mi coronación se debió celebrar. Oí como los villanos dijeron a mis padres que serían condenados a muerte por la rueca. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las elimine mientras la conversación seguía. Maléfica dijo que necesitaba la corona de mi madre sobre su cabeza para ser oficialmente la reina, y madre estaba dispuesta a dársela, pero mi padre no estaba dispuesto a aceptar tan fácilmente. Intento apartar a Maléfica del lado de mi madre, pero ella empujó su cetro para delante y mi padre se fue rodando hasta la pared detrás de él. Di un grito ahogado mientras veía a mi madre correr hacia él, pero no antes de que Jafar le agarrara el brazo y Maléfica pudiera hacerse con la corona. Madre corrió hacia mi padre, perdiendo en el camino la zapatilla de cristal que mi padre le regalo en uno de sus aniversarios. Mi padre insistió en que estaba bien, y como escoltaron a mis padres fuera de la sala, Maléfica cogió el zapato que se le perdió a mi madre, lanzándolo al suelo y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Escuche los sollozos de mi madre y las lágrimas regresaron a mí.

La escena cambió, y mis padres estaban de pie en su habitación-celda de piedra, dando a los guardias sus objetos de valor. Cuando los guardias les dijeron que debían darles sus anillos de compromiso, ambos se negaron, mi madre yendo tan lejos en su aparente ira, les dijo que si querían los anillos, Maléfica debería arrancarles los anillos. Los guardias cerraron la puerta de un portazo, y un poco más tarde (lo que paso no lo mostraron en la visión), Maléfica apareció en su habitación, seguida de los guardias. Ella hablo con ellos durante un minuto, mientras mis padres lentamente se retiraban hasta la pared. Maléfica, una vez más, congeló a mi padre, mientras mi madre rápidamente escondía su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda. Maléfica le dijo a mi madre que no le diera una razón para hacerle lo mismo que a mi padre, pero ella no la escuchó. Ella trato de escapar, pero Maléfica la estrello contra la pared de piedra. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer en cuanto escuche el ruido sordo provocado por el golpe de mi madre. Maléfica procedió a arrebatarle los anillos, y se fue, no sin antes decirle a mi padre que estaba en el primer lugar de las ejecuciones, que tendrán lugar mañana, y que mi madre era la segunda. Entonces la imagen desapareció.

Me desplomé en la cama, llorando. Nunca había llorado frente a nadie, excepto mis padres, pero no me importaba ya. Mis padres iban a ser los primeros en morir en menos de un día. No tendría padres durante mucho más tiempo. Mientras estaba llorando, me decidí a hacer la única cosa que sabía que probablemente ayudaría a mis padres, y me uní a Doug; recé a el Hada Madrina porque todo se iba a solucionar mañana.

* * *

 _P.O.V. Bella_

Gemí un poco y mis ojos se abrieron al ver la cara llena de lágrimas de mi marido, el cual me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Una sonrisa brillante se abrió paso sobre su rostro, el se inclinó y me abrazó con fuerza. Cuando me soltó, él me ayudó a sentarme. Me sentía mareada y aturdida, tenía un dolor de cabeza serio, pero por lo que pude ver, eso fue lo más serio que me pasó. Eso fue lo que le dije a Adam.

"¿Estás segura, Bella? Te golpeaste la cabeza contra la pared" me dijo, con una mano sosteniéndome y la otra en mi espalda, intentando que me apoyé

"Soy positiva, Adam. Yo te diré si me siento peor" le dije, y él asintió mientras me abrazaba y me sostenía más cerca de él. Entonces él me dijo acerca de las fechas de nuestras ejecuciones y que somos los primeros de la lista. Mis lágrimas salieron de mis cuencas antes de que pudiera detenerlas. De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta y dos guardias entraron a la habitación una vez más. Rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas mientras hablaban.

"Una asamblea ha sido convocada por Su Majestad. Los verdugos deben ser los primeros en llegar.", dijo un hombre, y ambos guardias esperaron a que nos levantáramos, para, seguidamente, juntar nuestras a manos a la espalda y esposarnos. Nos cogieron por el brazo y nos llevaron hasta el auditorio de la escuela, donde todos debíamos esperar a los villanos y escuchar lo que debían decir.

Cuando estábamos todos, Adam y yo miramos alrededor para buscar a nuestro hijo, y me quedé boquiabierta cuando lo vi. La cara de mi pobre bebé tenía rastros de lágrimas, y yo supe que él estaba al tanto de nuestras inminentes ejecutaciones. Apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de mi marido, y el apoyo la suya sobre la mía. En ese momento, las puertas traseras del auditorio se abrieron, y vimos como Mal Evie, Jay y Carlos caminaban por el largo pasillo, cada uno de su madre o padre. El auditorio estaba en completo silencio.

Los villanos y sus hijos hicieron su camino hasta el escenario. Mientras subían las escaleras, vi como Mal nos observaba, los 7 que seríamos ejecutados en poco tiempo. Adam y yo, los dos mirándola, me imaginaba nuestra cara, totalmente rendidos, los ojos tristes de Aurora y Philip, los ojos llorosos, pero aún así de radiante sonrisa estaban Jasmine y Aladdin, y la molesta actitud de Blancanieves. Todos lucíamos derrotados, y sentí como si toda la felicidad que na vez había corrido por nuestras venas, ya se había agotado.

Los bramidos de Maléfica me sacaron de mi ensoñación. "¡Atención! ¡Denme todos su atención!". Sus bramidos no sobresaltaron a todos, incluyendo a Adam y a mí. "Nuestros hijos tienen algo que comunicar" Ella les hizo un gesto para que se adelantaran y se colocaran enfrente de los cuatro villanos. Vi a Mal tomar una profunda respiración antes de colocarse frente al micrófono.

"Uh… hola," dijo en voz baja. Levanté una ceja, preguntándome que estaba sucediendo. Jay se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído, y ella asintió con la cabeza

"A partir de ahora también somos sus líderes", gritó, obviamente intentando sonar lo más parecida a su madre posible. Negué con la cabeza tristemente. ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptan que no son malos? ¿Porqué creen que deben impresionar tanto a sus padres? La multitud se quedó sin aliento antes de que Mal continuara.

"Esa tontería de 'elijo la bondad' solo fue un truco para que nuestros padres pudieran entrar aquí y corregir todos los errores que ustedes cometieron mientras estaban al poder". Su voz tembló un poco, y yo no pude dejar de sentir que 'los errores que cometieron mientras estaban al poder' iba dirigido a Adam y a mí, ya que fuimos los únicos que gobernamos en estos 20 años, cuando los villanos fueron desterrados. Pero ella ya había logrado aterrorizar a las personas presentes. Es decir, hasta…

"¡Tu sabes que eso no es cierto Mal!" Ben se levantó de su asiento, gritando en dirección a Mal . _No, Ben,_ pensé aterrorizada, _Por favor, ¡siéntate! ¡Por favor!_

"Siéntate, Ben". Mal estaba sosteniendo la mano de Evie como apoyo

"¡No! Mal , tú sabes que no es cierto. Tú misma lo dijiste, quieres ir al instituto, y estar conmigo" La voz de Ben se quebró un poco al final de la oración, y mi corazón se rompió una vez más.

Mal volvió a respirar hondo, "Ben, esta es tu última advertencia. Siéntate. Abajo." _Por favor, ¡siéntate!_ Pensé, _Sólo haz lo que ella dice_

"Mal, por favor. No te hagas esto a ti misma." Suspiré con frustración, Mal miro entre mi hijo y su madre. Adam y yo compartimos una mirada, y en ese momento no pudimos desear más que Ben no hubiera heredado mi terquedad y la ira de Adam. Volví mi atención a Mal, la cual hizo su camino fuera del escenario hasta donde se encontraba mi bebé. Su palma se apartó de su lado y cruzó la cara de Ben. Deje escapar un grito silencioso de preocupación, entonces volví mis ojos hacia Mal con ira. ¿Cómo iba a abofetear a Ben?

"Siéntate y no me hagas volverte a hablar de nuevo", dijo mientras caminaba de regreso al escenario. Adam debió notar que estaba tensa, porque me dio un codazo suavemente, y yo volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, todavía preocupada por nuestro hijo.

"Las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Y vosotros podéis liar con ello o sufrir la consecuencias. "Mal se volvió y abandono la sala sin mirar atrás junto con sus amigos y sus padres detrás.

Adam y yo compartimos una mirada de preocupación una vez más, antes de ser llevados nuestra habitación. Ben había salido antes que nosotros. Una vez más, pensé en mañana. No había escapatoria posible.

* * *

Volví! Con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, el cual es el último. Como la otra historia tienes más capítulos que esta, seguiremos con la otra hasta igualar los capítulos y poder subirlos el mismo día. Otra cosa que quería comentar, es que en cuanto se acabe esta historia me gustaría empezar una en la que los reyes, príncipes, princesas… Lean la vida de los 4 descendientes. ¿Qué os parece? Bueno, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo

Byee!

Atte: _ludmipotter_


	5. Final

_P.O.V. Bella_

Me desperté en los brazos de mi marido a la mañana siguiente y lloré. No pude evitarlo. Me di cuenta de que sería la última vez que realizaría esa acción. Hoy era el día en el que seríamos ejecutados.. Después de hoy, no habría más Adam y yo. Después de hoy, Ben ya no tendría padres. Después de hoy, todo habría terminado.

Adam y pasamos la mayor parte del día simplemente abrazándonos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas. Sabíamos que el final estaba cerca. Cuando los guardias llegaron a sacarnos, alrededor de las diez, me apoyé en gran medida en el brazo de mi marido hasta que nos separaron. Mis piernas temblaban tanto que no estaba segura den que podría levantarme. Los guardias nos esposaron y nos llevaron hasta el salón de la iglesia.

Al entrar vi a Maléfica, la Reina Malvada, Cruella y a Jafar sobre la plataforma dónde, sólo una semana antes la coronación de nuestro hijo había sido interrumpida. Parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo. También vi a los niños de los villanos acurrucados entre sí al lado del escenario. Capté la atención de Mal y traté de darle una mirada suplicante, pero lo único que recibí a cambio fue una mirada fría. Tal vez estaba equivocada; tal vez los niños de los villanos eran realmente como ellos. Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Adam, y el apoyo la suya sobre la mía. Cerré los ojos mientras más lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Esto era el final.

Oí como el resto de los próximos a ejecutar entraban, y después los estudiantes. No podía soportar ver a mi hijo. Si lo hacía, no podría haber sido capaz de retenerme y hubiera corrido hacia él. Los escuché llamarnos, pero ni Adam ni yo le hicimos caso. Esperaba que Ben nos perdonara.

Maléfica se acercó a la tarima. "Me alegro de que todos estén reunidos aquí para ver como la justicia, al fin se sirve", dijo con calma. Aspiré en silencio. _Como si hubiéramos tenido opción_ , pensé. "Mal, ¿hay algo que quisieras decir?"

Mal nos mostró sus verdes ojos a todos, como recordándonos que el mal había vuelto, y dio un paso al lado de su madre. "Hace veinte años, nosotros los villanos, fuimos desterrados de la vida en 'Los Estados Unidos de Auradon', por los 'crímenes' cometidos entonces. Ahora bien, estamos consiguiendo nuestra venganza. ¿Evie?"

Evie se paró junto a Mal, con un papel en sus manos. Fuera de todos, ella era la última que esperaba que volviera al mal. Tuve una breve conversación con ella el Día De La Familia, antes de la explosión de la reina Leah, y ella parecía la persona más alegre que había conocido. Me entristeció verla así.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. "La siguiente lista es de las personas a ser ejecutadas, seguido de sus crímenes:

Anteriormente Reina Bella: Ejecutada por enviar a los villanos a la isla de los perdidos

Anteriormente Rey Adam (Bestia): Ejecutado por enviar a los villanos a la isla de los perdidos

Mientras escuchábamos la lista de los 'crímenes', no podía abandonar mis ganas reír. Quiero decir, honestamente ,¿sentenciar a alguien a la muerte por encontrar el verdadero amor, o derrotar a los villanos con la ayuda un genio? Ni siquiera eran crímenes reales. ¿Qué persona cuerda podría creerse esto? Miré a mi marido, pero el miraba hacia delante, tratando de mantener la compostura durante sus últimos momentos. Mientras pensaba en eso, las lágrimas acudieron a mí. Aunque tampoco traté de detenerlas cuando empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Nunca volvería a ver a mi esposo a mi hijo.

"En primer lugar, anteriormente llamado Rey Adam (bestia) . Mal, adelante". Evie se alejó unos pasos para dar lugar a que Mal realizara el hechizo de muerte. Vi como ella se acercaba a donde su madre estaba anteriormente parada, y tomó la varita de El Hada Madrina.

"Sabía que no te habías ido", Maléfica le susurró a su hija. Ante esto, me derrumbé. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien animé a su propio hijo a matar y a manipularlos con el sentimiento del amor?

Mal se acercó y se colocó delante de Adam, el cual le rogó, "No hagas esto, Mal. Yo sé que tú eres buena de corazón". La miré y traté con cada onza de mi ser expresar lo mucho que esperaba que ella no hiciera esto.

"¡Silencio!", ordenó, sonando igual a su madre. "¿Tú, bestia, aceptas las consecuencias de tus acciones?"

"¡No!", respondió con incredulidad. _Por supuesto que no,_ pensé. _¡No hizo nada malo! ¡Ninguno de nosotros hizo nada mal!_

"¡Mal! ¡Hazlo!" Maléfica gritó. La niña miró a su madre, a Adam, a mí, y a sus amigos, los cuales estaban dando pequeños movimientos con su cabeza. Me pregunté por qué. Ella, obviamente, era suficientemente fría para matar a Adam, ella no tenía dudas. No había necesidad de animarla.

Poco a poco, Mal comenzó a recitar el hechizo necesario para enviar a mi marido a la muerte, y yo no podía hacer nada más que llorar y suplicar a pesar de que sabía que era inútil. Podía escuchar a Ben gritando que se detuviera. Todos lo escuchamos tratando de llegar hasta donde estábamos, pero el sonido de los guardias restringiéndole el paso lo hacía todo pero. De repente, sin embargo, hubo un silencio, y Mal cambio su tono y cambio la dirección de la varita hasta apuntarla hasta donde estaba su madre. Di un grito ahogado, no quería que matara a mi marido, ¿pero, realmente iba a matar a su propia madre?

Nadie se movió, nadie respiraba. " _Al igual que una goma de borrar, que sea rápido. ¡Ni bueno ni malo podrá sobrevivir!,_ Mal recitó, al tiempo que chispas amarillas volaban de desde el final la varita, lanzando rectamente a Maléfica hasta la pared. Hubo una fuerte explosión, y vi a Maléfica tirada en el suelo, pero no me importaba. Ella por lo menos estaba viva, y mi marido yo viviríamos. Sonreí a través de las lágrimas. Adam volvió hacia mí con la mayor sonrisa de alivio que jamás había visto.

Los niños de los villanos saltaron de donde ahora estaban esposando a sus padres, y se abrazaron unos a otros, al mismo tiempo que nuestras esposas eran sacadas. Tan pronto como mis manos eran libres, me puse de pie y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él cuello de Adam, enterrando mi cara en su pecho. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí cintura y me dio la vuelta en el aire, riendo mientras me bajaba. Levanté la vista hacia él, él me miró, y compartimos un beso que decía más que cualquier otro que hubiéramos tenido. Sólo estuvimos allí cuando oímos la voz de un adolescente detrás de nosotros.

"Está bien, me encanta que no vayan a morir y todo eso, pero ¿podríais guardar el material para besar a puerta cerrada?"

"¡Ben!" ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo que dábamos la vuelta. Nuestro hijo estaba allí de pie, riendo mientras lo envolvíamos en un gran abrazo. Él nos devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, y nos susurró: "Os quiero, mamá y papá"

"Nosotros también te amamos, Ben", le susurramos simultáneamente. Una vez que lo dejamos ir, sonriendo y los chicos riéndose de mi llanto, se dio la vuelta por Mal, a la que abrazó y tuvo una breve conversación antes de que Adam y yo la abrazáramos.

"Tú nos salvaste hoy, Mal", mencionó Adam, y Mal sonrió y nos hizo una reverencia antes de girarse en busca de su madre. Me volví hacia Adam, y le dije: "Bueno, ¿qué debemos hacer ahora que sabemos que viviremos para ver el mañana?"

Él sonrió con picardía y respondió: "Tengo algunas ideas…"

 _Fin_

* * *

Hey! ¿Qué tal? Espero que hayáis disfrutado mucho de esta historia, y pido perdón por no haberlo subido en el plazo que dije, pero entre preparativos y regalos se me fue el tiempo. No me voy a enrollar mucho con esto ya que la nota larga está en la otra historia. Espero que hayáis pasado unas felices navidades, y que disfrutéis de el Año Nuevo. Si más que decir me despido hasta el 31

Atte: ludmipotter


End file.
